


Just My Hero

by ScarletRigmor



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico di Angelo is a Mess, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, POV First Person, Pre final battle, cupid is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRigmor/pseuds/ScarletRigmor
Summary: After his adventure at Cupid's House; Nico Di Angelo has problems sorting his feeling for a certain sea-weed brain.





	Just My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I'm migrating this old fanfic that i made years ago. It was the first one I've ever written in english and I was pretty proud myself. This was originally a gift for a dear friend of mine, and i wanted to share it here in Ao3 (I have it on fanfiction.net but meh)
> 
> I read it again and fixed a few thing so yeah, 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Everything change. Everything change in my mind the moment Cupid made me realize my feelings. I couldn't sleep or keep the head in the battle. Why is so confusing? Why of all people... him? I'm a mess, i don't even know anymore. I decided to come back to Camp Half-blood thinking it could help me clear my head. While everyone was training for the final showdown, I was walking around looking for a place to practice; a place where I won't be disturb. I thought of the woods...Yeah, probably there. They were calm, literally, no other human being will bothered me. Just me and my sword.

I was training my movements for a while. I wasn't even exhausted as i keep brandishing my sword in the air like there were enemies in the field. Everything was perfect, i was concentrate, my head on the practice, my sword moving like an extension of my arm without any problem. Just... excellent, but my peace never last...

\- Hey Nico! What's up? - Jason interrupted me. I let a sigh as i put my sword down.

\- What do you want Grace? Aren't you supposed to be heading to Italy with the others? 

\- Can i fly here for a day to check on my friend? - he surrounded me with his arm friendly. I hate when he do that.

\- I'm fine, i don't need to be babysitted - I slapped his arm away.

\- Come on Di Angelo - he sighs - I just want to see how are you handling the things... you know... after what happened with Cupid - he said and i stand still. Why did he have to bring that up?

\- I'm okay, I was forgetting everything while i was training, but you just have to come and ruined it.

\- Geesshh, I'm sorry, don't treat me like that - he raises his hands in defeat. I know he is just worried, and I kinda appreciate it but it's not necessary. At least not for me. I'm okay carrying my own problems.

\- Sorry Jason - I scratch the back of my head -I didn't mean to... Is just... that I don't know... I don't feel like my usual self...

\- More grumpy? - I glared at him and he shut up. I sit at the bottom of a tree to take a rest and Jason sit by my side - Nico... I can understand that this is difficult for you, but don't let it put you down, maybe talk to him will help a little bit? - he suggested and I blush a bit.

\- Are you insane? How am I suppose to talk to him? That would be awkward now...

\- Are you sure? How did you manage to be by his side even before Cupid's incident? - he asked.

\- Because for me Percy was my hero, I looked up to him since he saved me and my sister, but even when he broke our promise and I was really mad at him, it didn't stop me for keeping some admiration for him... maybe that's why? - I answered. It's true, he was my hero, my role model. Someone who help keeping me on the correct path, and give me the reason to be a better person, and not someone afraid by their comrades demigods. I wanted to be accepted, maybe not a hero, but someone like Percy.

Jason is a good guy; brave, caring and one of the few demigods that look after me like an older brother. He was really kind to change the subject, seeing it was leaving me a bit uncomfortable. We ended up talking about battle tactics, silly situations at the camp, and many other things, until the sun sets on the horizon.

\- You should leave, you need to reach the others in Europe - I get up while folding my Stygian sword.

\- Are you sure? I can stay another day, it's not a problem for me you know - I could sense his eyes on my back.

\- No, I'll be okay, thanks anyway - I gave him a half-smile at him before leaving him alone in the woods as I shadow travel back to the camp.

The next day wasn't any better. Once I exited my cabin, I walk down to the training field with my head down; hands in pocket like I always do and evading the gaze of other demigods. And that's when I heard that familiar voice that freeze me in place.

\- Hey Nico! - Percy shouted and I stand there completed petrified. "Calm down... breath.... just breath" I said to myself and I manage relax.

\- Jackson... What are you doing here? - I tried to keep my cold tone.

\- Jason told me that you weren't yourself lately and I got worried so I came here on BlackJack to check on you. You are my friend after all - he smiled at me and I make an effort to not blush.

\- I'm going to send that idiot to Tartarus - I murmur clenching my fists. How could he tell him?! The next time I see him I'm going to punch him so hard, he will even regret eating that stapler when he was a kid. Yeah, i know about that. He told me long ago about thinking it will keep me close as a friend.

\- Nico, is everything all right? - he looked at me with worried eyes and I flinch.

\- Yes, no problem, everything is alright, don't need to worry, you can go back - I rambled quickly as I pass him trying to not look at his face. Now being away from him is what I need right now.

\- H-hey, wait up! - he followed - why are you avoiding me all of the sudden? You are not like that... Jason was right about being concerned...

\- I'm fine Percy, I just want to be alone... I'm always alone, that's nothing unusual coming from me - I keep distancing myself.

\- But i thought that now, that you have more friends, you will be a little more... I don't know... open? - he suggested.

\- Open? Yeah right - he could sense my sarcasm. Percy is open, I'm not. In fact, I'm all the contrary: cold, distant, rancorous and many other things. Just -because I was like that when I was a kid, it doesn't mean I will be like that now... not even after Bianca's death.

\- Come on Nico, don't be like that - he attempted to grab my arm but I shove it away.

\- Leave me alone Jackson, your priorities are to go back, not be worried over nothing - I was starting to get anxious. I tried so hard to escape but it was no use.He persisted, even after we were far away from the others campers. At some point I couldn't take it anymore and turn around irritated - will you stop following me?!

\- No until you tell me what's going on - he folded his arm looking at me seriously. He can be an idiot sometimes, but when the situation called, he can be more scary than a titan. Besides being older than me it gives him a plus. I don't know how much can I continue with my stubborn attitude, but I need to try.

\- Why should I? It's my problem and I don't need your help, not even Jason's - I bit my lip frustrated.

\- You know perfectly that you can't solve everything on your own.

\- I can try - I smirk

\- Nico! How many times do I have to tell you that you are not alone, that you can rely on us sometimes - he demanded and I could see that he was a little bit hurt. My heart skipped a bit. Is he actually worried about what I do? What I think? Nonsense... there are more important things, than my problems....

\- It doesn't matter Percy, besides... you wouldn't understand how I feel right now.... - I crossed my arms over my body to give me support. With my head down trying so hard to make my voice as calm as possible. I was anxious and desesperate. I take a deep breath while taking a few steps back.

\- I wouldn't? - he was offended and starts closing our distance when he notice - actually, I COULD if you cooperate and tell me, maybe I can help.

\- No... this time is different trust me, you can't help me - I clench my fist in frustration.

\- Why not?!

\- Because you just can't! - I shouted at him irritated trying not to cry. I can't cry, not in front of him. I'll look weak - this is not some common problem that you, the hero of all camp half blood can go and solve like any battle, this is different! You can't help me, no one can, so please just cut it out! 

\- Nico... - Percy looked surprised. Me eyes widen when I realize what have I done. I yelled at him. It wasn't my intention, He only wanted to help... to help me and I yelled at him. My body began to shake with guilt. My breathing erratic. I was starting to hyperventilate - Nico... - he said again approaching me slowly.

\- Percy I'm... I'm sorry - I apologized - I didn't mean to... I-I don't know what got into me - now I couldn't hold back the tears that started to roll down my cheeks.

\- What's wrong? Why are you crying? - he said more concerned than before.

\- Please...please... stop.... - I covered my face wanting to get away from him; to dissapear. He couldn't see me like this. Now i feel more sadness, guilt, anxiety. I need to leave before this scalateed to a panic attack.

\- Nico please.... I beg you, let me help - he said softly while holding my shoulders. I didn't have the strength to push him away. Instead, I lifted my head to look into his green eyes. Those warm, sweet green eyes - I want to help you Di Angelo

\- I-i'm sorry... i can't - I bite my lip - you can't - I try to calm myself and regain my composure - you better leave Jackson, there's nothing you can do... - I gave him a cold look and walked away.

\- Are you out of your mind?! After what we been through together as friends, all this years... You still think I'm not capable enough to help you? - he start complaining. I could heard irritation in his voice. I want him to stop, I can't take this anymore. 

\- Percy... please... 

\- Why won't you trust me?! - he yell at me apparently reaching his limit. I backed away perplexed, but also clenched my fists in frustration. He really pisses me off. He doesn't know when to stop.

\- You really want to know what's going on Jackson?! - I faced him - are you sure you want to know?!

\- Yes! Yes I do! - he claim

\- Fine! - I don't remember what happened next or how I ended up in this stupid situation. But one minute ago I was arguing with Percy Jackson and now I'm grabbing his t-shirt while kissing him on the lips.

I could sense how his body tense up after my sudden action, but the weirdest thing was that he didn't push me away or anything. He just stood there astonished as I keep pressing my cold lips into his warm ones. It might pass one or two minutes, but for me... it was hours. As I separate from him slowly opening my eyes to met his. My face started to grow red by the minute after realizing what have I done and I staggered back covering my mouth. He looked really confused.

\- Nico... what..

\- Don't you dare say anything about this! - iIdemand embarrassed and kinda humiliated - This situation never happened Jackson! 

\- Nico! W-wait! - I didn't give him the opportunity to talk because I shadow travel away. 

I ended up in the woods again walking near the river while looking for a comfortable place to sit. What was I thinking?! Kissing Percy... I might be crazy to do such a thing. He is a man, I shouldn't do this, besides.... he has a girlfriend. What chances would have a 14 year old pale boy?

I mess my hair frustrated wanting to avoid those impure thoughts. What part of "his is a man" I do not understand?! We can't be together, we mustn't be together, it's wrong. I don't want to see myself more outcast that I already am. Percy is my friend, just that. I respect him as my comrade, warrior. etc. I knew him for 4 years; we fight together, we argue together, even when we spent most of the time together in the Underworld he never treated me as a stranger. I feel great admiration for him, but I never thought that admiration would become something else. Why Cupid couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut? Why? Does he not understand that love between two men can not exist? That is pure fantasy? Now is his fault that I'm in this situation before the final battle, if I don't come to a quick solution; I won't be much of a help. 

I took a deep breath. No. I don't have to believe in Cupid. He could easily play with me, with my feelings. Force me to admit something that I would never; to tell the truth, that I'm in love. Feelings for Percy who may be noble, loyal, intelligent (when he wants) and good warrior. I think in silence holding my grin that started to drew in my face. One thing that I'm certain is that I do not like him. He's just a comrade, a role model, nothing more. Right? But... What if I just want it to be a lie? And I really love Jackson? No, no and no. Don't be stupid Nico. It is clearly impossible, It's just your hero. Then why does it hurts so much the mere thought of those words? He is... "Just... My Hero"


End file.
